Lilybudstar
by Ilovelionheart
Summary: Lilybudstar was the most sweet and happy cat in the clans. But she hasnt always been. This is her story of how she became Lilybudstar.
1. Chapter 1: Alegiances

There was once a cat named Lilybudstar. She was a beauty she-cat with a golden pelt and perfecty gold eyes. But she was called Lilybudstar because she had spots on her pelt, pink and rainbow and lots of other color spots. Lilybudstar was the most sweet and happy cat in the clans. But she hasnt always been. This is her story of how she became Lilybudstar.

Alegiances: (when she was a kit)

ThunderCaln, WindCLan, and Shadowclan are the same as in Sunrise. But RiverCkan is like this:

Lader: Mistystar

Deputy: Reedwhisker

Medicine cat: Mothwing and Willowshiney

Warriors:

Blackclaw

Voletooth

Mosspelt

Beechfur

Rippletail

Graymist

Dawnflower

Dapplenose

Puncetail

Mintfur

Prettykitty

Otterheart

Pinefur

Rainstormn

Duskfur

Uglyface

Apprentices:

Copperpaw

Robinpaw

Sneezepaw

Sweetpaw

Nettlepaw

Mallowpaw

Pebblepaw

Wrestlepaw

Minnowpaw

Joyfulpaw

Queens:  
Icewing with kits Beetlekit Pricklekit, Grasskit and Petalkit

Beautyfur with kits Lilybudkit and Smushkit

Elders: Heavystep, Swallowtail, Stonestream


	2. Chapter 2: AN

A/n: This is one of my first stories and I think you will engoy reading it. Please give comments as I am not a very good writer. I don't mind spoofs of this but please don't be too mean or else Lilybudstar will be sad. Please do not take my characters. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or the clans or any cats besides the ones I put in.


	3. Chapter 3: Lilbudkit's birth

Lilybudkit was born in the cold cold leafbare. She and her sister Smushkit were born after a long painful birth of her mother Beautyfur. Her mother screamed a lot because the birth was hurting her. She almost wished that she had never decided to have kits but then the kits came out and she stopped screaming and she was ok again. And then Rainstorm Lilybudkits father came in and looked at the two kits. "Lets name her Lilybudkit because she looks so precious and because of her multi spotted pelt." The mother agreed and said "lets name the other kit Smushkit because I rolled over on her when I was giving birth" And Rainstorm agreed. And Lilybudkit and Smushkit slept on nonknowing of the amazing names they were given.


	4. Chapter 4: Kitnapping!

Lilybudkit and Smushkit were sleeping quietly in the nursury one night in leafbare after they were born about two and a half days and 3 hours and 16 minutes aproximateley. (A/N: I think I got the spelling right...)

So then ShadowClan decided they wanted more teritoree so they come and invade the camp and steal the kits and hold them for ranstom so that they could have more teritoree. They stunk like shadows intoo the camp and quiety into the nursury to grab the kits. Therewere 6 kits in the nursury but only three shadowclan warriors but they were big and ugly so they could carry two kitts each.

ANd so the cat called Snaketail picked up two kits and so did Scorchpaw and Redpaw picked up Lilybudkit and Smushkit. And then they went out of the nursury with all the kits sleeping still except for Smushkit but they cuffed her very hard to keep her from talking and she shut up. So they made there way out of the kamp and they had just gotten into the forsst and then Lilybudkit woke up and none of the cats noticed.

So she was quiet and as soon as Redpaw was looking the other way she scratched his nose so hard that he ran away crying but none of the other cats noticed him. And Lilybudkit told Smushkit to run back to the nursury and get help and so she did but brave Lilybudkit decided to help and free the other cats by herself.

So she followed the Shadowclan cats until they had just almost crossed the territory line and then they stopped and thought it was a good time to torture the kittens. So they woke up Petalkit and held her down and scratched her and she cried but the Shadowclan cats just laughed and scratched her some more and choked on their laughing. Lilybudpelt saw red and jumped at them and scratched them and sent them crying back over the border. And then she woke up the other kits and started walking back to camp but they heard a strange restling in the bushes and some dark forbinimle shapes apeared!

(A/N: OOH CLIFFHANGING! Reviewrs get invisible plushie of Petalkit.)


End file.
